They Were Just Stories
by BeyondTheWillow
Summary: Willow, a young girl who dreams of adventure, realises the dark reality her dreams of adventure truly entail. With no choice but to be taken under Silvers wing at a young age is now faced with a decision between the two people she has grown to care for. Follows the Treasure Planet movie plot.
1. Chapter 1

Willow swung her feet off of the edge of the pier, neck craned up ward her large brown eyes darted from star to star joining them together in her head, creating pictures in her mind's eye as the nebula around her small planet merged with the over cast clouds. Humming out of tune Willow idly played with the frayed hem of her skirt as her mind was lost to its imagination.

Her mother, being a successful and well dressed tailor, would often scold Willow for dirtying her clothes so readily after she'd spend hours re-washing and re-stitching them. She would also often regret filling her head with stories of the infamous Captain Nathaniel Flint, raiding large cargo ships and other thrilling tales of the mighty space pirate, but unfortunately it was the only way she found that would send her daughter off into a blissful sleep.

Now all day everyday Willow's head would constantly be away with in the stars, running around the gardens pretending to be a ruthless pirate like Captain Flint, collecting sticks and stones imagining that they were precious booty and hiding them away in the pockets of her dress.

Picking out a small pebble from one of her pockets, Willow rolled it around in the palm of her small chubby hand, running her fingers over it. Climbing to her feet she tossed the pebble off the end of the pier and spun around, running down along the wooden planks jumping across the odd plank or so as if they were gaping holes in the ground, soon hopping back onto soft grass of her mother's garden.

Willow picked up a long stick which she had tossed aside earlier that day and began to swing it around her head, her small voice squeaking out as she did so. Spinning around she pointed its tip to a large rock sat on the ground in front of her.

"Yarrgh! A foe! Ye dare challenge Captain Willow?" Swinging the stick above her head she struck the rock with surprising force for a seven year old.

Jumping around the rock she continued to strike the rock until she deemed it defeated. "Ye be warned of the famous Captain Willow! No one be stealing my precious booty!"

Running around to the other end of the gardens she began to kick up a large pile of leaves, swatting them away with her stick as they fell back to the ground. Willow was suddenly stopped as a stern voice pulled her from her imaginary world, turning around Willow's mother stood by the door way with a hardened look upon her face as she saw the state of her daughters dress.

"I want you to come in and wash for dinner, you're filthy."

Willow's mother was a strict woman, although she may appear cold and hard she truly loved her daughter but often had trouble showing it, after the recent passing of her father she suddenly became very hardened. She was a hard working woman and was a highly recommended tailor, so they had no money worries and were able to live comfortably, but the loss of her husband left a large empty whole in both of their hearts.

Sinking her shoulders Willow reluctantly dropped the stick and dragged her feet up to the door way where her mother stood arms folded across her chest.

"But mum I was just about to defeat –..." Her small voiced whined.

"No buts. Now, in." She said as she pointed a finger into their kitchen.

As Willow stepped into her kitchen she kicked off her small black shoes and jumped up onto a small make shift stool, allowing her to be tall enough to reach the sink to wash her hands. Stepping up behind her, her mother grabbed a fair sized wash cloth and ran it under the warm running water and began washing her daughter's dirt covered cheeks.

"Honestly Willow, I don't mind what you do playing in the garden, but must you insist of getting so dirty?" Sighing she looked at her light blue dress, covered in mud and grass stains. "I can't keep scrubbing and stitching your dresses up every night, I have enough work on my hands as it is."

Drying off her hands and face Willow looked up to her mother with big eyes. "If they're just going to get dirty again why do keep washing them?"

Her mother narrowed her eyes at her, and lifted her off the small stool before allowing herself a small smile.

"Because I still carry small hope that you'll decide to keep your clothes clean. Now, sit up at the table and eat your dinner before it gets cold."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Climbing up on to her bed later that evening she wriggled underneath her blankets as her mother put away some toys that lay idly on her floor.

"Hey mum? What do you think I'll be when I grow up?" Willow asked as she traced her fingers along the lace pattern on her blankets.

Her mother raised an eyebrow at the unusual question, but pondered the thought before answering none the less.

"Hopefully, if you bring your head out of the stars you'll be a tailor like me, so I have someone to hand my business down to."

"Making dresses?" Willow pulled a face as her mother tugged the blankets up to her shoulders. "But that sounds so boooring..."

"But it puts food on the table, and that's what's important." Placing a kiss on her daughters head she dimmed down her lamp. "Now go to sleep."

Almost instantly Willow drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming she was aboard a large pirate ship dressed in torn pinstripe trousers and a large black leather coat which grazed the tops of her ankles, and atop of her head sat a grand captain's hat, complete with feathers, skull and cross bones.

_She would bark orders at her crew members, taking long powerful strides across the deck showing the upmost power and authority over her men. When suddenly an enemy ship began blasting cannons at her might vessel! _

"_Quick men! Open fire!" She yelled as she unsheathed her long sword as the enemy began swinging aboard her ship. _

_Swinging her sword she clashed swords with the opposing captain, a man much larger than herself but she was quick and nimble using his weight against him. Clashing weapons with the captain she stepped to the right as he swung at her left, spinning around she rammed the handle of her sword into the man's back causing him to stumble forward and fall to the floor before allowing Willow to give the final blow._

_Seeing their captain defeated the opposing pirates retreated back to their vessel, but to be sure they wouldn't attack again, Willow commanded her men to open fire once again damaging the rockets to the stern of the ship. _

Willow was suddenly torn from her dreams when she heard a loud crash from downstairs, dazed and slightly scared she peered above her blankets. Another loud crashed echoed through the hall ways of her home, along with a scream she instantly recognised as her mothers. Quietly stepping out of her bed she ran over to her toy-chest and grabbed out a wooden sword. Now was the time for her to be brave, like the pirates in her storybook fighting of foes to protect their treasure it was time to become Captain Willow.

Pushing open her door she could hear the other loud voices accompanying the loud crashes and the sounds of pistols being fired. She could hear her mother yelling and screaming at the men invading their home.

"What are you doing!? I have nothing of value to you! Get out of my home!" Her mother screeched from the hallway.

"Keep her quiet will ya?" Willow heard an unfamiliar voice call and a reply. "Aye captain!" followed by muffled sounds of her mother obviously being gagged.

Willow clutched her wooden sword in one hand and ran down the stairs as fast as she could, she was no longer the seven year old daughter of a tailor, she was Captain Willow, fearsome pirate about to protect what is precious to her. Running up behind the large alien who had a grip on her mother, she began to strike its back with her wooden sword.

"Let go of her!" She squeaked her little voice as loud as she could.

"What in the- -?" The voice she heard from before spoke again as a large bear like man came into Willows view, she gasped as she saw his robotic arm, leg and eye. He looked like one of the pirates from her story books with a cold and ruthless glare across his face. Shaking off the fear she ran at him with her wooden sword, but before she could hit him he picked her up by the scruff of her night-dress in one swift movement.

Willow yelped as her feet were no long on the floor, her mother's eyes widened and managed to break free of the large aliens grasp, rip of her gag lunging for her daughter.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

But before she could make it to her daughter, a deafening sound of a pistol being fired echoed through the air. All Willow could do was watched as her mother's eyes widened and her faced paled, a large red patch on her mother's night gown began to grow. Her mother's body fell to the floor like one of her rag dolls, lifeless as a pool of blood grew by her side, spreading across the wooden floor boards.

"Mu-Mummy!" Willows large brown eyes widened and filled with tears, she felt her stomach fall along with her mother, willing her to get up and help her fight off the invaders. She began to let out screams mixed with sobs as she thrashed around relentlessly in the cyborgs grasp until he had to shift her under his arm to keep her from kicking.

The large cyborg let out a growl. "Ye weren't supposed to kill the woman ya bleedin' idiot!"

The crew continued to raid Willows home as if her mothers' body was nothing but an object in the way of their work. Hanging beneath the cyborgs arm Willow let out squeaky sobs, feeling utterly helpless. Her games of playing pirate all seemed far too real now and she didn't want it, she didn't want to be Captain Willow, she didn't want to play with swords, she wasn't the brave and notorious pirate she pretended to be.

She was a seven year old girl, under the arm of a true pirate as her mother lay dead on their living room floor.

Lifting Willow up to eye level the cyborg looked at her, his cybertronic eye scanning over her as the cogs in his brain began turning.

"Ye have spirit lass." He said as he tucked her under his arm one again and turned his head over his shoulder. "Back to the ship men, we're done here!"

Willow looked around at what used to be her home, lamps smashed, furniture ruined and burning, her home now retained an ominous burning glow which now began to fade as the cyborg carried her out of her home and into the dark outside as she watched everything and one she new and loved burn to the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**10 years later**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Willow stirred slightly in her sleep and the small boat pulled into a dock, jerking to a stop, she was awoken fully as a large hand grasped her shoulder giving her a light shake.

"On yer feet Wills, we got business to take care of." Silver said as he shook her.

When Willow opened her eyes she looked around herself and saw that it was already dark out, as a few drops of rain fell against her cheeks, the last she remembered, herself and the rest of the crew were hot on the trail Billy Bones. They were so close to getting that treasure map she could almost feel it at her fingertips.

Rubbing her eyes and jumping on to the dock she grabbed her belt and clipped it around her waist, equipped with her trusty cut-throat grabbing her pistol, she cocked it and put it in its holster.

Silver looked over across to the small building up the hill, he followed its path down with his eyes until saw the still burning remains of Billy Bones's vessel. Loading his robotic arm with a blast pistol he led Willow and the rest of crew up to the inn. Willow looked up at the sign; 'The Benbow Inn' for some reason she felt a strange feeling swirling in the pit of her stomach. Shaking off the odd familiar feeling that washed over her she followed her Captain up into the small inn.

Blasting in the door, Hands was able to tare the rest of it from its hinges, allowing the rest of the crew to get through the door way. By the time Willow had gotten through the door the crew had already destroyed half off the kitchen, knocked the lights of their walls igniting a fire which threatened to lick at the wooden beams on the ceiling.

Willow felt her stomach drop as she saw Billy Bones' chest open and emptied in the hallway; that surely couldn't be good for them. _'We're too late...again.'_

"Where is it!?" Silver barked at his men. "Find it!"

Grabbing a hold of Willows shoulder, Silver ordered her to search upstairs and take anything of value. Giving him a curt nod she bounded up the stairs missing every other step as she went. Running down the small corridors Willow kicked open a door to reveal a, rather untidy, bedroom.

The walls were covered in random flags and the odd picture of a famous galactic singer she couldn't remember the name of, clothes and books were scattered across the room as a large bed sat by the wall with its blankets half on the bed, half on the floor. Willow made her way over to the large wooden desk at the end of the room and rummaged through the draws. There was nothing, literally nothing of value, a few blue prints for a solar surfer, dog-eared school books and other random odds and ends like screwed up paper, paper clips, empty pens and a few random nuts and bolts.

Willow was about to check in the next room when something caught her eye on the shelf by the bed. It was a large red book, with a golden spine and intricate patterns on the front, as she traced her fingers over patterns something sparked in the back of her mind, like a far off memory she couldn't quite put her finger on. Opening the book at each corner small lights lit up, developing holograms in the centre of the pages.

"_On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Ethrium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships with their cargo of Arcturian Sura Crystals felt safe, and secure."_

Her breath caught in her throat as memories of her childhood flooded back, this was her favourite book, the tale of Captain Nathaniel Flint, she felt rooted to her spot as she thought of the time before the crew, before Silver, back with her mother and - -

Willow was suddenly torn from her thoughts as Silvers voice hollered up the stairs.

"Wills! Get out'a there! The whole buildin' is commin' down! Get back down 'ere before ye get yerself crushed!"

She suddenly realised the room filling with smoke as she remembered the fire that was started downstairs, dropping the book she bounded out of the room and practically threw herself down the stair case and out of the door along with the rest of the crew.

"Did you find it?" Willow asked Silver and she coughed out smoke, running down back to their vessel.

"No, but we've managed to find a lead on who 'as it. We best lay low until we know our next step. What about yerself lass? Find anythin'?" Silver looked about her person as she seemed to have nothing in hand.

Mentally kicking herself for not picking anything up on her way out, she shook her head. "Nope, nothing but a load of junk" she waved a hand in front of her face. "Typical teenagers' bedroom"

Scoffing, Silver put the thrusters in full power and steered the boat out of the dock in back into the night skies. Willow turned in her head to look at The Benbow Inn as it burned to the ground, the feeling all too familiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A.N:** So this is my first go at a Treasure Planet fan-fiction. I know the whole OC/Jim thing has been done, but I've had this idea for awhile now and I don't think the story has been done like this yet (not what I've read anyway) so I hope this might be a little bit different.

I'm basing Jim and Willow's age to be around 17 years old because I think it'd be a bit more appropriate than 15.

**Reviews and critiques are more than welcome, for they make me smile. C: **


	2. Chapter 2

On the trip back to Montressor Spaceport Willow's brow knitted together as she couldn't shake a strange troubling feeling from herself, watching The Benbow Inn burning to the ground in the distance all felt too familiar as she watched its burning glow disappear beyond the horizon. Her thoughts soon fell on the book she had found in the bedroom, shuddering as the memories of her life before all flooded back as those first few sentences of the story graced her ears. She hadn't thought of her mother in over nearly ten years, the night she had died all seemed to be faded in the foggy corners of her memory; she shut her eyes and furrowed her brow as she tried to remember.

_The sight of her home burning to the ground faded into nothing but an ominous fiery glow in the distance caused her heart to sink into a feeling of hopelessness, still tucked under the arm of the large man, Silver, her legs swayed along with the motion of his walk. The image would have been quite comical if the situation hadn't been quite so dark. _

_She saw a ship tied up at the end of the pier, where she had been sitting on not twelve hours ago, draw near as Silver made his way to the plank connecting the two, climbing aboard Silver called out commands and orders to his men, shifting her weight under his arm as his spoke._

"_Get to work lads! I'll deal with the lass!" _

_As the men got to work unfurling the sails and preparing the engines, Silver took Willow below deck away from all the chaos happening on deck, he took her out from under his arm and set her on the top of one of the tables in the galley. Looking up at Silver Willow's eyes soon began to well up to the brim with tears threatening to fall from her large brown eyes as Silver sat himself down opposite her, the fear of coming to the same ill fate as her mother swirled in her head. The cold sinister glare that once spread across his worn features was now replaced by a much softer look as he leaned his elbows down on the table in front of her._

"_Now, now lass, there be no need for tears. What happened to yer mother, it's a terrible thing but ya mustn't worry I'm not going to hurt ye." _

_As he spoke all Willow could do was try to hold back shaky sobs, she was trying her best to be brave, sitting on the table in front of the large pirate she gripped the sides of her night-dress in a white knuckle grip._

"_I'm goin' ta have'ta ask ya to be brave again, like ye were back there. Re-light that little spark inside ye' alright?" He flashed Willow a slight smile in hopes she would calm slightly. "Me' name is John Silver and I'm the captain of this here ship. Now tell me lass, what's your name?"_

_Wiping away the tears building in her eyes with the sleeve of her dress she sniffled before answering the man in front of her._

"_W-Willow, Willow R-Read." She said as she tried to swallow the hicks in her voice._

"_Well then Wills, you'll be stayin' with me on my ship for awhile. Think of it as...a game of pirate, alright lass? No harm will come to ye as long as you keep playing." _

_Oh how Willow wished it was that easy, as hard as she tried over the next few weeks to think of it as a mere game of pirate it was impossible. She had a constant fear of everything, Silvers men, the plasma cannon being fired every ten minutes, the constant run ins with Naval Commanders, there always seemed to be something terrifying just around the corner. When Silver would have to leave and take his men, he would tell Willow to stay in the galley and not come out until he returned, but that was just the thing, there was always a chance of him not returning, she would wait in fear of being forgotten, or something happening to Silver and Willow being left at the hands of his men. _

_Over the months Willow had grown a somewhat attachment to Silver, he wasn't quite the father figure but it was close enough Silver was one of the only people on board who would willingly help her or just spend time with her, she was able to rely on him to keep her somewhat safe. He had put his men under strict orders to not harm or touch her but he could not guarantee her safety if she were to be caught in any kind of cross fire. _

_As much as Silver looked after her, he definitely did not baby her, he expected Willow to always be on her toes and use her common sense to keep herself out of trouble. If she got herself into trouble by being careless he would leave her to get herself out of it, bar a few exceptions when there was a considerable amount of danger involved. _

_He taught her how to fire a pistol, spar with a cutlass and basically taught her how to defend herself, soon enough she was able to hold her own against the other members of the crew if a brawl had broken out. _

_When Willow was old enough she was soon able to accompany the rest of the crew in their search for the map, being a lot smaller and more nimble that the majority of the crew she became a valuable asset to Silvers crew. With her bright eyed open face, in any spot of trouble she would be able to convinced herself innocent of any crimes, she was also able to blend in with a crowed and carry out any undercover tasks Silver required her to do._

As Willow thought about her past it dawned on her how easily she accepted her fate with Silver, it had taken her a few nights to cry out all her tears for her deceased mother but ever since then, whatever Silver told her to do she did it. He was a respectable captain, as respectable as a pirate could be anyways, now Willow wasn't treated much different to the rest of the crew; though she still had a strong attachment to the man she was sure he was fond of her as well.

Feeling the boat beneath her ease to a stop she pushed all the thoughts spinning through her head to the back of her mind and opened her eyes. Looking around her she saw that Silver had pulled into one of their usual docking bays, it was situated in the lower regions of the spaceport which was normally used for quick stops to re-stock cargo and a drop off and pick up point, the aliens walking around were shadier than the ones on the larger docks. The dark alley ways made for good cover when making a deal or two.

Silver stepped up onto the dock along with the rest of the crew and Willow following in suit, turning around Silver placed a hand on Willows shoulder.

"On yer toes Wills, the raid last night wouldn't have gone unnoticed; ya never know who might be watchin'." On that note he gave her shoulder a small squeeze and turned made his way down to their regular pub stop.

Willow walked down with Silver as the other crew members broke off and slowly followed in smaller groups to ease any suspicions in case they had been spotted the previous night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting around a large table in the middle of the dark pub room, Silver and the crew were all discussing in hushed voices their next move in search for the map. He had found a lead on where the residents of the inn had fled too and soon discovered their plans to commission a ship. Putting two and two together they had obviously managed to unlock the map to Treasure Planet.

"So from what I've found, he's called Doctor Doppler, an' he'll be looking to hire a crew, I'll go to a commissioner's office at dawn to see if I can us put down as an upstandin' crew along with'a ship. He'll be needin' a few days to prepare so that gives us plenty'a time to plan a mutiny. Until then I'll be wantin' no trouble from any of ye, we'll need to be on the clear until we can get commissioned for that voyage do' ya all understand me?"

A chorus of "Aye Captain" echoed slightly throughout the crew members.

"Right..." Silver fished around in his large coat pocket and pulled out a fair sized sack full of gold coins and chucked it onto the table. "Now go an' do whatever it is that you lot do in yer spare time, get yerselves some drinks or somethin', I've got some work to take care of, Wills I'll be needin' yer help." He said as he waved a hand for her to follow him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The Legacy**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The R.L.S Legacy was without a doubt a magnificent ship, the grandest Willow had seen in her life, the ship Silver had at the moment was alright but it was starting to get a bit dog-eared as it aged, a lifetime of piracy taking its toll on the poor ship, but the vessel in front looked almost brand new glistening in the sun light, floating proudly in the dock.

As Willow boarded the ship, she saw that most of the crew were all ready busy in their jobs preparing the ship for launch, Silver had already left along with the majority of the crew, she mentally kicked herself for not getting up earlier but was also slightly peeved that Silver didn't bother to wake her up, but none the less she wouldn't have expected him to have anyway, she was old enough to take care of herself and get her own butt out of bed on time.

Willow was a little bit surprised that her crew had managed to meet the criteria for an upstanding crew, if it wasn't for Silver's iron grip, pun intended, on the crews' discipline they would have been nothing but rebellious vagrants.

Suddenly, Willow let out a little squeak as a pink blob flew into her face, purring and nuzzling itself into her neck.

"Ah! Morph! Stop! That tickles!" laughing she tried to poke away the chirping blob.

"Ah Wills! They ya are, did ya sleep well?" Silver said as he met her on deck, a slight smirk spread across his face.

Catching Morph in her cupped hands, Willow sighed and slunk her shoulders slightly. "Sorry I'm late..." she mumbled into her chest, fully expecting a scolding.

"Oh now don't ye worry yerself Wills, I would' ave woke ya but I knew you'd be along."

Taken aback slightly, Silver seemed to be in a particularly good mood this morning. Obviously everything had gone along smoothly, and the captain hadn't suspected anything.

"Mr. Silver" a gravelly voice called from behind Silver, "I see this must be the young Willow Read."

A large rock-like man stood in front of the two, he wore an immaculate red naval jacket across his large chest, he eyed Willow up and down as if analysing her.

"Aye, Mr. Arrow sir! She'll be keepin' an eye on the ships engines, makin' sure they all be runnin' smoothly for the trip." Silvers face looked far too cheery it looked unnatural; he was obviously trying to keep up a convincing facade in front of his authorities.

As it dawned on Willow what Silver had just said, she felt her blood run cold and her face paled slightly. Engines? She knew nothing about engines! How was she supposed to fix whatever problems they had down there if she didn't know where to begin?

Her attention snapped back to Mr. Arrow as she felt Silver elbow her side slightly.

"A-Aye sir." She tried to put on the best confident facade she could, lifting her hands in front of her. "Small hands sir, good for the little fiddly jobs."

Mr. Arrow nodded slight before leaving Silver and Willow to go about their business, when he was out of sight Willow turned to Silver with red cheeks as she slapped him slightly across the arm.

"Engines! Are you nuts!? I don't know the first thing about engines! What am I going to do if something happens!?" Willow said in a strained whisper.

"Ye used to tinker about in that old life boat ye used to have didn't you? You made it run pretty well with nothin' but a few scraps, you'll be fine down there, it's really nothin' to it." Silver said with surprising indifference.

"You're kidding right? That life boat was just a piece of junk I messed about with as a kid, this is like... Navy issued rocket engines, I'm pretty sure they hire professionals to deal with those kinds of engines." She could feel panic bubbling in her stomach; if this was some kind of stupid test Silver was putting her through she'd be a tad more than livid. If she messed up and blew their cover the blame would land entirely on her shoulders.

"Ah don't worry yerself lass, you'll be fine." And with that Silver clapped a large hand on her back and made his way down to the galley where he would be working as the cook as Morph floated along behind him, chirping and purring along the way.

Sighing, Willow gazed around the ship and decided that it'd be best to go down to check out the engine rooms, she should at least know what her impending doom would look like. Just before she made it to the top of the stairs she heard the unmistakable sound of Zoff's gross flatulent noises, turning to the sound she saw him blowing his many trunks in the face of, what looked like, a teenage boy not much older than Willow. His brown hair stuck up in odd places as Zoff trumpeted in the boy's confused looking face.

Stepping up behind him stood a rather odd dog-like man, in the most ridiculous space suit, it was obvious he had been conned by one of the sales men on the Spaceport. It took a few seconds before it clicked in her mind that this must be the doctor Silver was talking about, Doctor Doppler was it? The man who had the treasure map.

"Don't worry Jim! Allow me to handle this." Stepping up to Zoff, the doctor started making flatulent noises of his own.

To her surprise and obviously to the boy's, whose name seemed to be Jim, got through to him as Zoff replied with numerous toots and farts and went about his business.

"I'm fluent in flatula Jim, took two years of it in High School." Saluting in finalising his point with one last 'pfft' noise he carried on walking along the deck.

Running his hand through his hair straightening it out he looked after the doctor. "Flatula... Cool."

After checking out the engine room Willow made her way up the stairs back onto deck with panic still bubbling in her stomach, the engine was huge, complete with hundreds of cogs, levers, buttons, the works, sure she recognised a few bits from tinkering with that small engine on the run down life raft she used to have but it was nothing compared to this. If anything went wrong with that engine, which it will knowing her luck, she's be utterly screwed.

With heavy thuds of her boots she made her way down to the galley to complain at Silver for dumping this on her shoulders, when she reached the bottom she found that Silver was already making himself at home in his new kitchen already preparing the next meal for the crew. If Willow had to pick her favourite aspect about Silver it would be his cooking, he could making the most boring dish into a masterpiece, he really had a knack for food which probably explained why he is so big, though she'd never say that out loud.

Silver stopped mid-whistle as he saw Willow drop herself down on one of the benches in the galley.

"So how're ya finding the ship Wills? Did ya take a quick gander at the engine room yet?" He said with a slight chuckle as she shot him the coldest glare she could muster.

"Oh, you mean my impending doom beneath the deck? Oh yeah it's great, fabulous, couldn't ask for anything better." Willows voice was thick with sarcasm as her head fell against her hands covering her eyes letting out a drawn out groan.

"Oh, lighten' up a bit Wills, it could be worse" walking over to a large barrel in the corner he reached in and pulled out a fresh purp, "here, eat this, you'll feel better." He said chucking the fresh purp to her laughing as he did so.

Catching the purp she tossed it about in her hands before sinking her teeth into it, as she ate the purp listening to Silvers whistles she heard a number of clunky footsteps make their way down the stairs.

"That woman! That...Feline! Whom does she think is working for whom?" The voice Willow instantly recognised as the doctors.

Followed soon after she heard Jim reply in an equally irritated tone;

"It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables - !"

"I will not tolerate another cross word about our Captain; there is no finer officer in this or any galaxy!" Mr. Arrow's intimidating voice boomed above Jim and the doctors as they came into view. "Mr. Silver!"

Drawing him away from his cooking Silver looked over at the three men stood in his galley, putting on his overly cheerful facade, which in all honesty creeped Willow out slightly.

"Why, Mr. Arrow sir!" Silver gave an exaggerated bow to the men "Bringing in such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley, had I know I'd 'ave tucked in me shirt." He said stuffing the bottom of his apron into his belt laughing.

Willow looked over to the three men standing in the galley, she looked Jim over and saw him gasp slightly as Silvers cybertronic arm and leg came into view. She had been with him for so long that it just looked natural to her now, but for someone seeing him for the first time, they were bound to be, if anything slightly frightened.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage?" Mr. Arrow said, gesturing towards the Doctor.

Switching on the laser-pointer in his eye, Silver pretended to scan through the Doctor's suit, bashful, the Doctor crossed his arms over himself trying to hide, what Willow assumed to be, his man-hood.

"Love the out-fit doc." Silver said with a smirk.

"Uh, t-thank you, love the eye" Trying to take the attention off of himself he pushed the boy in front of him, "And uh, this young lad is Jim Hawkins!"

"Jimbo!" Silver said and he pushed his hands forward, forgetting to switch the blades he used for chopping the vegetables back to his normal hand.

Glaring at it, Jim sent a cold look up to Silver, feeling a pang on anger in her chest Willow glared at Jim. '_How friggin' rude, he shouldn't give him a dirty look just for that...'_

Brushing off Jim's glare, Silver returned to his work top until he glanced at Willow still sat on the bench with her feet propped up on the table.

"Ah where are me' manners! I'd almost forget about ya Willow, quiet as a door mouse ye are sat in the corner." Silver said as he wiped his hands on a cloth before taking her by the shoulders and pushing her towards Jim and the Doctor. "May _**I **_introduce, whom I like to call me'... _partner in crime_, Willow Read."

"Ah! It's a pleasure Miss. Read" The Doctor said smiling, holding out his hand politely.

"Hey, nice to meet you" She replied, shaking his gloved hand, before turning to Jim and offering her hand to him.

"Hey..." He said in an almost mumble as he shook her hand.

'_Well someone has the angsty teenage boy facade down to a T...'_

Silver left Willow standing with the three others awkwardly as he made his way back to the counter, quickly chopping up unusual looking vegetables before blasting the with a flame from his hand and mixing it all together in a large stew pot, seasoning it and tasting it.

"Mmm! Here," Silver picked up two bowls and poured in two helpings of stew and handed them to Jim and the Doctor "have a taste of me' famous Bonzabeast Stew!"

Looking down at the bowl the Doctor give it a quick sniff and soon tasted it before licking his lips.

"Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust."

"Old family recipe." As he spoke, the Doctor went to take another taste until an eyeball plopped up onto the surface of the stew, gasping he looked at the bowl horrified. "In fact, that was part of the ol' family!"

Willow let her hand slap her forehead as Silver let out a loud laugh, every time he makes that joke, and each time it just gets un-funnier.

"Ahah! I'm just kiddin' doc! I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder." Silver chuckled and he nudged Jim with his elbow, "Go on Jim have a swig!"

Making her way back to the bench she had be sat on earlier, Willow eyed up Jim smirking as he scooped up some of the stew with a spoon. Jim eyed the stew suspiciously, as if he were contemplating it being safe to eat or not, as he eyed his spoon it suddenly jiggled in his hand. Nearly dropping the spoon it had Spouted two eyes it turned pink, the head of the spoon chomped down on the stew and as it swallowed the whole thing transformed back into Morph, purring and chirping at Jim.

Laughing, Willow watched Jim inspect the pink gelatinous blob floating in front of him, imitating Jim as he perched on the end of his finger.

"He's... A morph! I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteous 1. Awh, he took a shine to me, we've been together ever since." Morph nuzzled into Silvers collar as he walked back to the counter tops, cooing at Morph as he went.

Breaking the awkward silence Mr. Arrow spoke up.

"We're about to get under way, would you like to observe the launch doctor?"

The Doctor looked practically giddy, "Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?"

Not following the Doctors jokes, Mr. Arrow just frowned down at the Doctor, making him recoil sheepishly.

"I'll follow you."

"Mr. Hawkins' will stay here, in your charge Mr. Silver."

Mid sip of his stew, Silver coughed and spluttered at Mr. Arrow's statement, sending a wide eyed look towards Willow before turning back to the first mate.

"B-Beggin' yer pardon sir, but- -"

"Captains orders! See to it that the new cabin boy is kept busy."

'_Cabin Boy?'_ Willow had to refrain from laughing at the rank they had given him, looking at his under-cut, rats' tail, gold earring and heavy leather jacket, he was obviously going for the 'Bad Boy' look, the title of cabin boy had obviously put a damper on his ego.

Both Jim and Silver turned toward Mr. Arrow, trying to argue but failing to complete their sentences, as Mr. Arrow made his way back to the deck ignoring their complaints.

Standing up, Willow dusted off her pants and stretched her back smirking at Silver. _'Ahh how sweet revenge is. That's what you get for sticking me down in the engine room!' _

"Well then Silver, looks like you've got some company in the kitchen! I'll leave you two guys to get acquainted." She said trying to retain a snigger, "If you need me I'll be down in the engine room." Sending a look between a glare and a smirk at Silver, she make her way back onto the deck, she wasn't really going back to the engine room, she wanted to observe firsthand the launch of the R.L.S Legacy.

The now named '_cabin boy' _glared after Willow as she made her way up the steps on deck then turned his attention back to Silver "so uhh, your daughter?" He said pointing a thumb the steps behind him.

Silver thought for a moment as he continued to chop up vegetables and putting them into different pots, "Ohh no lad, though a'spose she might as well be. The lass 'as be under my wing since she was a young girl."

"Huh, that's interesting, so I guess you travel a lot together?" Jim said as he walked around Silver, casually tossing around a fresh purp in his hands.

"Aye, ah 'spose ye could say we've sailed the length of the Ethrium and back." Silver said smiling fondly.

"Oh yeah, that's cool. Y'know, these purps are kind of like the ones back home, on _Montressor_, ya ever been there?" Jim asked as he lifted himself up to sit on one of the counters.

Silver gave a side glance to the boy; there was something in his tone that he didn't like he obviously knew far more than he should, and that didn't sit well with him.

"Ahh can't says I 'ave Jimbo."

"Huh, so uh, just before I left home, I met this old guy who was looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, what was that old salamander's name...?" Jim pressed the purp against his forehead thoughtfully "Oh yeah, Bones. Billy Bones, ya ever heard of him?"

"Bones? Booooooooones? Mmhmm, t'aint ringin' any bells." Silver humoured him "Must 'ave been a different cyborg, there's a slew of cyborgs, roamin' this port."

Suddenly a call from up on deck interrupted their conversation.

"Ahh, off with ya lad, and watch the launch." Silver pushed Jim over to the stairs leading up to the deck. "There'll be plenty 'o work awaitin' for ya afterwards."

Silver eyed Jim as he made his way up to the deck, his suspicions had been correct, he knew far more than he should "Best keep a sharp eye on this one, aye Morphy? Keep him from strayin' into things he shouldn't. Go up and find Wills an' bring her back down. I need a word with her."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A.C: Please let me know if Silver was in character or not for the first part, I had a lot of trouble figuring out how to go about his speech.**

**Once again reviews and critiques are welcome. C:**

**Muer rasta!**

**Review replies:**

**Mila Ligaf:  
Thank you very much for being the first to review my story, ah yes, I was slightly hesitant about writing this because I know the whole Jim/OC Re-Write has been done to death, but if I'm perfectly honest I don't know if I'll have them end up together or not. I hope that doesn't put you or anyone off reading this story, I'm just going to see how things pan out. C: Really? Thank you, that makes me very happy to hear! Ahah aye captain I'll try my best! *salute***

** :  
Oh goodness, thank you so much C: It makes me happy to know you're enjoying it! I'll do my best to not disappoint! **

**Dha weles diwettha! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I'm awfully sorry this chapter has taken so long for me to update, but college started three weeks ago and I've had so much course work it's unbelievable! Anyway I hope you enjoy this next instalment! **

Thinking it best to stay out of the way while the crew prepared for the launch Willow hoisted herself up onto the shrouds of the ship to get an overall look of the magnificent vessel. The Legacy was nothing short of impeccable, as much as she liked Silver's ship, this was more along the lines of the five star luxuries. Everything was so new and worked so smoothly, the captain's wheel had no chipping in the wood, the solar sails had no holes or stains; even the deck was spotless.

Watching the crew she had grown up with work so efficiently was almost surreal to her, they had always been too boisterous and rough in their actions, but as they hurried from one spot on the deck to another so efficiently, you'd have thought them loyal servants of the navy; either Silver must be tripling their shares in the treasure or they have actually decided to work well. She laughed at the latter.

A flash of blue caught her eye as she watched the captain give orders to the crew members; taking long graceful strides across the deck she held an air of up most authority around her. Though she would never admit this, Willow was actually quite thrilled to be serving under a female captain, especially a captain with such a reputation as Amelia.

Watching her go about her duties made Willow think of a dream she would always have as a child, Amelia was the woman she had so dearly wanted to be when she grew up, looking at Amelia, her blue tailored Naval coat was spotless, her long legs encased in impeccable black boots, beautiful red hair neatly cut falling back along her head, not to mention her physique was flawless. She had strength and beauty, something most women strived for.

Willow had fairly short, poorly cut, brown hair, unable to reach the back she had to rely on Silver to hack at her hair whenever it had gotten too long and impractical. She was fairly thin, but lacked the womanly shape Amelia held so well, on multiple times Willow would be mistaken for a boy; not that she minded, people seemed to take her more seriously when they saw her as male but sometimes it grew tiresome. She wore tattered gray pants which tucked into her brownish boots, which were now falling apart and an oversized blue shirt that she could swim in. But none the less, for the first time in awhile Willow suddenly felt slightly self-conscious, a small voice in her head wishing her to be pretty, every once in awhile it would be nice to maybe perhaps turn some heads.

Shaking her head she pushed the thoughts away as quickly as they came, she loved what she did and in a way she loved Silver, sure he wasn't able to give her nice clothes or a decent hair cut but he took care of her when she had nothing; that's all she could ask for. Who wanted to be one of those air head girls, only caring about their appearance anyway? She had more in her life than any of them could ever wish for.

Eyes scanning the deck overwhelmed by all the commotion, Willows eyes caught sight of Silvers new cabin boy's head emerge from the galley as he melancholy trudged up the steps on deck, hands stuffed in his jacket pocked and eyes down cast.

Before she had chance to even think about talking to him, Morph suddenly flew up to her face yipping and chirping motioning over to the galley.

"Wait, what? Morph I'm not getting a word you're saying..."

The small pink blob grabbed a hold of a strand of her hair and attempted to pull her over to the galley. "Oh, Silver wants to see me?" Willow felt her stomach drop in disappointment as she suddenly realised she wouldn't have the chance to watch the launch of the Legacy.

Happily wittering away Morph was pleased she'd got the point then went onto pushing against the back of her head in a manner to say _"Go!"_

Reluctantly she willed herself to make her way back to the galley, sending a slight nod and smile to Jim as she passed him, though he only returned the nod, it seemed to Willow that he was incapable of smiling.

'_What a grump...'_

As Willow reached the bottom of the stairs she could see Silver engulfed in a wall of steam that was emerging from the large stew pot in the centre of the kitchen. "You wanted to see me Silver?"

"Oh there ye' are, I didn't hear ya come down." Silver smiled as he wiped his hands on his apron. "We've got a little change of plan, the lad knows far too much an' I think he's already on to our scent. Dat inn we raided before we got to the space port I think was his home. He got the map from Billy Bones."

"What? So do you think he saw anything?" Willow could feel herself panic, they had worked too long and too hard to get there cover blown before they've even left port. "Do you think he saw us?"

"I don't know, but we hav'ta be on high alert, even more so now he's got suspicions. Do ye understand Wills? You have to make sure not to let anything slip, 'cause I know dat mouth o' yers can get ye into trouble sometimes." Silver eyed her, though he fought to suppress a smile as she gaped at him.

"I'm not an idiot Silver; I think we've pulled enough of these to know not to say anything." Willow folded her arms and huffed. "And I do not have a _'mouth'_!"

Laughing Silver rose his arms defensively "I know, Wills, I know. I'm jus' lettin' ye know because, well..." He cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. "Ya see, yer a young lass, an' he's a young lad an' I just don't want any o' dem adolescent hormones an' feelins' messin' wit ya sense o' judgement an - ."

"S-Silver!" Willows hands flew to his face willing him to stop as her face burned a bright red. "I don't think now is the time or place to give me 'The Talk'! And anyway..." She sighed and lifted herself onto one of the counters "He wouldn't look at me anyway."

Silvers eyebrows knitted at his forehead as he looked at Willow "Now see here Wills, don't go thinkin' yer not a pre -"

"It's fine Silver, I'm not worried about it." She laughed it off "And I understand; no talk of the map or the voyage in general, be on your toes and keep an eye on them, I got it." Willow hopped down off the counter and smiled at him. She appreciated that he cared about how she felt, but he had bigger things to worry about.

Before she made her way back up on deck, she reached out for Silvers hand and smiled again. "Thank you though." Giving it a squeeze she quickly made her way back onto deck.

Silver chuckled to himself as he returned to the cooking, though he didn't say it aloud he was proud of Willow, when there was a job to be done she would always do her best to give one hundred and ten percent. She had proven to him and the crew she could handle whatever they threw at her, she was a tough girl, sure she complained about things but all of his crew did, but never to the point where she was being out of line, and she rarely cried and when she did she would lie and say she was fine. She didn't want people to think of her as weak, just because she was a girl didn't make her any less capable and she strived for people to know that.

Silver was extremely proud, and felt maybe he should tell her that.

Just as Willow suspected, when she reached the deck she had missed the grand spectacle of the launch, sighing she looked around and noticed that the rest of the crew were well into their rhythm of working, she then spotted Jim the cabin boy taking in the stars up on the shrouds.

Looking around she thought perhaps it wouldn't hurt to take in some of the Etherium; Willow made her way over and hoisted herself up onto the shrouds joining Jim.

"Amazing isn't it?" She said as she gazed out into the stars.

"You're telling me."

"Have you ever been to space before?" Willow decided that maybe trying to make small conversation wouldn't hurt; perhaps trying to make friends might knock him off their trail for awhile.

"No, this is my first time. But I've wanted to get out here ever since I was five." Jim looked over to Willow as a small grin crept onto his face.

"So this is kind of like a dream come true for you then?" Willow smiled at the thought.

Jim rubbed at the back of his neck, suddenly seeming quite bashful; maybe it wasn't _'cool' _to have dreams.

"Yeah I guess you could say it is." He looked down and then craned his neck out to look at into the Etherium. "Silver said that you two travel together, so I guess this is pretty normal for you huh?"

"Yeah, but I guess that's the thing with being out here. No matter how many times you've seen the stars they always manage to take your breath away, kind of like you see them for the first time every day." _'Okay, that sounded really lame...'_

Jim didn't reply, but the grin that had crept onto his face hadn't left as he listened to what she was saying. The two stayed hanging in the shrouds in a comfortable silence just taking in the amazing view of the stars and galaxies.

The silence was suddenly broken.

"Jimbo! I got two new friends I'd like ye to meet!"

Jim swung around to face Silver, looking around to see these 'friends'.

"Say hello to Mr. Mop, and Mrs. Bucket" Silver threw the mop and bucket to Jim as he muttered a slight _'yippee' _under his breath.

Willow looked over at Jims dejected look unable to stifle her laughter, even though Silvers jokes were lame, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't see what yer laughin' at Wills you better high tail yerself down into the engine room I hear they need ya to check to make sure everythin' had run nice and smooth durin' the launch."

Silver laughed at her gaping face before making his way back down to the galley which only seemed to echo the mocking laughter.

The two teens climbed down from the shrouds grumbling as they went; suddenly the prospect of this voyage didn't seem all that exciting anymore. "This completely sucks, I don't even like engines all that much..."

"Hey, I'd take the engine room any day; at least you're not stuck with Mr. Mop..." Jim said as he slapped the wet mop down onto the deck.

"Eheh, yeah I guess." Just before she turned to go down to the engine room she turned to face Jim "Hey, maybe when you're done you could come down and give me a hand with the engine. It's all navy issued machinery and if I'm perfectly honest." Willow leant in and whispered "I don't have a friggin' clue what I'm doing."

Jim laughed "Yeah that'd be cool."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was official, Willow hated the engine room, it was cramped, it was hot and half the time she didn't know what she was looking at. She recognised the basic components of the engines, but she'd never worked with anything which had more than two solar-energized masts. All the dials and wires sticking this way and that was more than what she understood or had the capability to understand.

She'd managed to clean out some of the valves, oil up some cogs and tighten a few loose screws but that was all she could recognise, everything just seemed too daunting to even go near. _'Who knows, maybe Jim knows more about engines than me.' _

Willow whipped her forehead with the back of her arm and made her way back up onto deck, there was no way she could spend any more time down there, it was fair too hot with the engines working to full capacity down there.

As she was making her way back up on deck she could hear loud calls of the crew, then she heard the shrill voice of Krailoni, the ugly armed head cry out "Slice 'im slice 'im!" She felt her stomach drop; a brawl had broken out already? It was confirmed that the crew were idiots. It's like they wanted to be found out.

Willow bounded up the steps to find Scroop pinning Jim up against the main mast by his neck. Any tighter and his claws will cut through his neck.

"Scroop, what the hell are you doing?" Willow called as she ran up to the scene.

"Oh Willooow" Scroop said, drawing her name out "You've come just time to see me s-s-s-slice through this whelps neck." He turned his creepy glowing eyes back to Jim. "Any last words-s-s...Cabin boy?"

"Are you some kind of idiot do you want to get thrown into the brig -!?" Before Willow could finish her sentence she heard Silvers voice behind her.

"Mr. Scroop?" Silver walked Willow, gently pushing her back away from Scroop because placing his robotic arm, which he had switch around to a clamp on to Scroops arm. "Have ye' ever seen what happens to s fresh purp, when ya' squeeze REAL HARD?" As he spoke his clamp tightened down on his claw crushing it to the point where he had to release Jim, leaving him fall to the floor.

"What's all this then?" Mr. Arrows voiced boomed across the deck drawing every ones attention. "You know the rules, there'll be no brawling on this ship, the next offender will be thrown into the brig for the remainder of the voyage."

There was a quiet chorus of "Yes sir" and "Sorry sir" among the crew.

Mr. Arrow stood up to Scroop clarifying his point. "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

Though Scroop did not reply, he intended to continue to glower at Mr. Arrow until he noticed Silver's intense cybertronic eye casting a red glow on his face, urging him to reply, defeated Scroop turned Mr. Arrow.

"Transparently..." Was all Scroop could growl out.

The then began to thin out and return to their jobs; though as Scroop passed Willow he growled something to her. _"I'll get him, jus-s-s-st you wait..."_

Willow felt as if her stomach was about to fall through the floor, killing them was not part of the plan, sure she were criminals and she had done some pretty shady things but Willow would have no part in murder. A one way ticket to the gallows was not in her cards and she planned to keep it that way. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she made her way over to Jim and Silver.

Trying to keep an up-beat vibe Silver called out the first mate "Good job Mr. Arrow sir! A tight ships a happy ship, sir!" He gave an exaggerated salute before turning instantly to Jim. "Jimbo, I gave you a job." He said as he snatched up the mop.

"Hey I was doing it until that bug thing- !"

"Belay that!" Silver barked "Now I want this deck swabbed spotless, and heaven help ye' if I come back an' it's not done!" He looked over to Morph. "Morphy, keep an eye on this here pup, an' let me know if there be any more distractions, Willow I need a word wit' ya down in the galley."

Willow sent an apologetic look over to Jim as she followed Silver back down to the galley. She knew what happened couldn't have been his fault, Scroop had always been ruthless and an overall ass-hole, she felt bad for him getting into trouble with Silver.

When the two had reached the galley she saw that the rest of the crew was there, she suddenly felt her blood run cold, Silver only ever gathered the crew all together when either something bad has happened or they were about to get a scolding. She swung more for the latter.

She made her way down into the kitchen and sat up on one of the counters, farthest away from the rest of the crew, and awaited the wrath of their captain.

"So, we're all here then...fine, now if ye pardon my plain speakin' gentlemen," Silver slowly swapped his robotic hand for a cutlass sword, "are ye all... STARK RAVIN' TOTALLY BLINKIN' DAFT?!" He swung his sword around madly at the rest of the crew taking off the top of Onus' hat.

"After all me finagling, gettin' us hired as an upstandin' crew you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time!?"

"The boy was-s-s sniffing about..." Scroop growled at Silver, still absentmindedly rubbing his crushed claw.

"You just stick to the plan ye' bug-brained-twit!" Silver matched his glare "We're too close to get our cover blown now, one more step out'a line Mr. Scroop and I'll personally fire ye' out'a the ships cannons me'self!"

Silver turned his back on the crew for a moment pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself before barking to the crew to get back to their work. Willow stayed sat on the counter as them crew left the galley.

Turning around Silver made his way over to Willow, showing her a grin to say that he'd calmed down, "I swear to the high heavens Wills, dat blasted crew is gonna drive me barmy." He chuckled and grabbed a damp cloth from the sink. "Now it looks like ye' went down into engine room, yer filthy Wills, honestly how am I 'sposed to give ye dinner with ye covered in oil."

Silver began rubbing the cloth over Willows face as if a father would to their child.

Laughing behind the cloth Willow tried to push his hands away. "Ahahaha Silver, I'm not a baby I know how to wash my face!"

Silver took the cloth away from her face and laughed "Ahh look'it ya, pretty as a picture ye' are Wills!"

Willow snorted a laugh and took the cloth and rubbed it over her hands and arms until she deemed them clean. "See there we go all clean!" She put out her arms in front of Silver to prove her point.

"Now feed me food! I'm hungry!" She laughed out in a baby-like manner.

Silver chuckled and handed her a bowl of bonzabeast stew. "Psh, and ye' say ye' aren't a baby."

**A.N: After reading through the original chapter I realized it sucked. Bad. So I wanted to re-write it and change it around a little bit. (I have also re-written the end of chapter two so be sure to read that as well!)**

**I also wanted to say that this story is as much about Willow and Silvers relationship as it is Willows and Jims, because I now there is a lot Willow and Silver in this chapter but I wanted there to be a nice established relationship between the two. **

**The next chapter will include more Willow and Jim bonding so to speak so we have that to look forward to!**

**Thank you all for reviewing and critiquing (the critique is really wonderful please keep it coming as it really helps me improve. C: )**

**See you all in the next chapter. C:**

**x**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**A.N:**

**THIS IS JUST A NOTE TO SAY CHAPTER THREE HAS PRETTY MUCH BEEN ENTIRELY RE-WRITTEN SO PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ CHAPTER THREE.**

**CHAPTER FOUR WILL BE POSTED JUST AS SOON AS IT'S FINISHED.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. C:**


End file.
